1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a single bearing motor and particularly to a motor wherein at least one magnetic element is provided in the axial seat thereof to exert a preset pressure on the bearing casing and the balls therein so that generation of internal clearances is avoided and the smooth running of the balls and the bearing are facilitated.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Due to rapid progress of computer information industry, the central processing unit in the information product provides much faster operation speed and heat generation becomes much more increased. Cooling device is utilized as a basic arrangement in the information product to dissipate heat. Currently, the most popular cooling device is cooling fan because of being convenient in use and low in cost. Quality of a cooling fan is entirely determined by its operational state. Unsteady motor significantly influences normal operation of the entire system or device. More specifically, motor bearing is the key factor affecting the quality and steadiness of the motor.
Generally, a ball bearing in the motor provides a plurality of balls turning in the bearing casing while the bearing runs. Internal clearances are easily generated in the bearing and affect the operation and effect of the motor, resulting in deficiencies such as vibration, noise, heat generation and abnormal power consumption.
In addition, ball vibration in the bearing can cause minor vibrating wear to the rolling channel. Thus, it is required to exert an appropriate preset pressure to solve the problem resulting from internal clearances.